The Writing on the Stone
by hexumhunnie311
Summary: Jasper Whitlock is a greedy, self-centered Christmas-hater, period. But one fateful Christmas Eve, a series of events changes his outlook on life forever. That's right, it's Scroogesper. WARehab Secret Santa fic for Allysue08, lover of all things Jasper.
1. Part I

**A/N:** Merry Christmas to mah darling number one Allysue08/Ally/AKA/Knuckles. I hope you enjoy Scroogesper! He's all yours ;) I love you to pieces.

**Disclaimer:** Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. Charles Dickens owns A Christmas Carol. I own Scroogesper.

* * *

**PART I**

Fuck Christmas.

Seriously. Bah humbug and all that shit.

What amuses me about this god-forsaken holiday is that nowadays, no one even understands _why_ it's celebrated. The birth of Christ? Love and sacrifice? Religion and faith?

No. These days, commercialism simply runs amok.

Who has the best, most epileptic-fit-inducing light display?

Whose cookies will just melt in your mouth while subsequently giving you a mouthful of cavities?

Who got the most expensive gift, which will be forgotten in the back of the closet by Valentine's Day?

Ugh, and don't even get me started on _that_ Hallmark-card-nightmare of a holiday.

It's Christmas Eve. Naturally – because I couldn't care less – I'm still at the office even though it's well past closing. Also – because I couldn't care less – my assistant is still here as well, until he finishes every bit of paperwork. Since I'm required by the state to close for Christmas day, he has twice the amount of work to finish.

There wouldn't be nearly as much to do if Black was still here. We opened this accounting office together nearly ten years ago, and then last year, the bastard up and died on me. Who knew a twenty-eight-year-old man of average weight could die from a stroke?

I suppose you could say that, of the two of us, Jacob Black had a much more amiable personality. He actually gave a crap about our employees and our customers, whereas I just want to make lots of money and continue living in my $1.6 million townhouse. Jacob gladly gave them holidays off, had no problem if they needed a sick day, and actually turned the heat on for them in the winter. After he died, most of the employees quit because I didn't continue with his frivolous behaviour.

My assistant is the only one who stayed, because he's too damn poor to quit, and would never find work anywhere else. Luckily, Edward Cullen knows this. He doesn't complain when I make him work on Christmas Eve. He nods politely when I decline his request for a personal day to take his sick son to the doctor. And he simply shows up wearing several layers of clothing in the winter instead of asking to turn the heat on.

We _are _in a recession for Christ's sake. I'm not shelling out all that money for oil to heat an office with two people in it.

I hear the bell over the door chime, and the booming voice of my nephew filters through to my office. I groan at his intrusion as he enters my back room uninvited.

"Uncle Jasper! Merry Christmas! Why the hell are you still working? And Jesus, it's freezing in here! Poor Cullen is turning blue out there!"

I run my hand over my face and sigh. Emmett has always been this way. If he has an opinion, he shares it no matter what. And he's always so goddamn happy. Even when we were children together – my sister was quite a few years older than me, and I was an accident according to my father – I'd never see him angry or in a bad mood about anything.

"What can I do for you Emmett?" I say in a business-like tone.

He smirks and shakes his head at me.

"Jasper, you're such an old Scrooge, I swear."

"Emmett, need I remind you that you're only six years younger than me? I wouldn't go around calling me an _old _anything."

"Well, then act your age and come to my house for Christmas day. We'll be starting the festivities around ten in the morning. I'd love to have you there, I…" he paused, clearing his throat. "I'm going to ask my Rosalie to marry me tomorrow, and it would mean a lot to have family there."

Ah, another poor sucker. He's kidding himself if he thinks he'll be happy as a married man. Women are good for two things: sex and nagging. And after marriage? Well, one of those things will increase exponentially, while the other disappears completely. I'm sure you can guess which does which.

"Emmett, I have far too much work to do. It's the holidays, it's almost tax season, and I have no time for juvenile get-togethers, and definitely not for silly proposals of marriage doomed from the start."

For the first time in his life, Emmett looks hurt. So hurt, that I actually feel guilty for a split second. This is interrupted by yet another ring of the bell on the front door.

_Dammit Cullen, why haven't you locked the fucking door? We're closed!_

I rise from my desk, ignoring Emmett for the moment, and storm from my office out to the front room. I am greeted by the site of two smartly dressed men, one holding a clipboard, both wearing bright smiles.

"Mr. Cullen, after I see these two men out, I expect you to _lock the door_, as we've been closed for well over an hour now," I quietly snarl at my assistant.

Edward looks up from his desk quickly, his eyes terrified. He quickly nods his head and apologizes, mumbling something about being preoccupied with his work.

"Ah, Mr. Whitlock! Merry Christmas! We're sorry to barge in, we saw the lights on and thought you were still open," the man with the clipboard says.

"Yes, well, we're not, so if you would just – "

"Oh yes, of course! But first, if we could just discuss something with you? My name is James, and this is my partner Laurent, "James motions to the other man, who seems like he doesn't often speak. "We are going door to door, hoping to obtain some charitable donations from the businesses in the area for the local soup kitchen. As it's Christmas, we're hoping to give the less fortunate a nice turkey dinner tomorrow night. What do you say? Can you spare a few dollars?"

The rage I feel at the moment must be clearly visible on my face, because the two men and even Cullen cringe away from me.

"Right. James, was it? How dare you barge through my door, after-hours, and demand money from me? I owe these people nothing, and frankly neither do you! Perhaps if they got jobs and took care of themselves, they wouldn't be in the position they are in, needing a soup kitchen to have a holiday meal. Do they even _deserve_ a holiday meal? Do they deserve something warm and delicious that's coming from _my _hard-earned money? No, they don't. The world is overpopulated as it is, perhaps we should stop providing for them – that would take care of the _problem_. Now I'll ask once more for you to kindly _leave my office immediately_!"

The silence that ensues is deafening. It is broken by Emmett, who had been listening from my office, striding forward and handing James a fifty-dollar bill. James takes it and silently nods his thanks, and both men quickly retreat to the door, Emmett following behind. As they leave, he turns to me, his eyes resigned. I see so much of my sweet sister in them…

"Merry Christmas, Uncle Jasper."

"BAH!" I yell as I storm back to my office. "GO HOME CULLEN, AND LOCK THE DAMN DOOR!"

* * *

My house is so cold that the hot tea I made is like ice in a matter of minutes. I begin to regret not paying my heating bill. I throw a few small logs into the fireplace instead, pulling my recliner up close to keep warm. I grab a book from the coffee table – _Macbeth_ – and settle in to read.

But the day's been long, and the fire is so warm…

Hours later, I awake with a start. The flames are all but gone from the fireplace – just an eerie glow remains. I'm shivering from the cold, but this isn't what woke me.

_I swear I heard something rattling…_

I stay silent for a moment, listening, but the house is quiet.

_That's what you get for reading a ghost story before bed._

I yawn and make my way upstairs to my bedroom, shutting the door behind me, then change into some flannel pyjamas and reach to turn out the light. But I hear something again.

_It's definitely a rattle. It almost sounds like…chains? Heavy chains, rattling and dragging…_

My heart leaps to my throat, but I shake off my fear and creep to my bedroom door. I open it slowly, cursing the old hinges that creak, and poke my head out into the long, dark hallway…

Nothing. The sounds have stopped and there's nothing out there. I breathe a sigh of relief and, feeling a little silly, shut the door and turn back towards the room.

Jacob Black is standing in the middle of it.


	2. Part II

**PART II**

_Ghosts do not exist. Ghosts are impossible. There are no such things as ghosts. Jacob Black is dead. Jacob Black has been dead for a year. Jacob Black is not standing in my bedroom._

My eyes are shut tightly, my breathing erratic. I'm trying to convince myself that I'm just overtired, overworked, overstressed, and that is why I saw Jacob Black standing in my room. If I keep my eyes shut the vision will pass. It _will _pass.

"Jasper…"

_No one is here. No one is speaking to me. It's just my imagination._

"Jasper…"

_This is just a vivid daydream. I'm hallucinating. I'll open my eyes, and he'll be gone._

"Jasper, open your fucking eyes you pussy."

_Shit. He really is here. No one else would dare talk to me that way. Not even in my own imagination. _

I slowly, fearfully, open my eyes. There he stands. Jacob Black. Dead one year, now standing in my bedroom. He's nearly translucent, and his once coffee-hued skin is now chalky, seemingly made of gray wisps of smoke. He's draped in large chains, which explains the strange sounds I'd been hearing. They must be very heavy, as his tall frame is stooped over with the weight. His sunken eyes look mournful, and despite his tone they've lost that fiery spark they once contained.

"Jacob," I breathe. What else is there to say? I'm still convinced this is a dream or…something. Anything but reality.

"Well, well, well. Whitlock. You must really be fucking up. They wouldn't have sent me otherwise."

I glare at him, ignoring my confusion for now. Black always knew how to get under my skin.

"Doing better than you though, Jacob, aren't I?"

He scoffs and shakes his head, but otherwise ignores the jab.

"Look Jasper, you better listen up. This whole afterlife thing is shit and, as it turns out, that's completely my fault. Well, I'm also holding you partially responsible, but that's beside the point. I have to wear these things constantly, and for eternity. They're my curse, essentially. I wander the globe, I can't rest, and I have to wear these chains, and they're so goddamn heavy, and I'm so tired, Jasper…so tired…"

His weary form sways on the spot and his eyes briefly close. He shakes his head quickly and opens his eyes once again – they are deader than before.

"Jacob…I don't understand. What are the chains? Why do you have to wear them?"

Black chuckles dryly, without humor.

"You'll have them too, Jasper, unless you clean up your act. Maybe even more than me, at the rate you're going…" he trails off, thoughtful, before continuing. "I have to wear these because of what I was like in life – greedy, selfish, an all-around bad person. These chains are my punishment."

His words make me shudder for some reason, even though I'm still convinced I'm dreaming. I'd always considered Jacob to be the better person of the two of us, and if he is being punished for eternity…what does that mean for me?

_Yikes._

"You can change things though, Jasper. You're getting a chance I never had, and I suggest you take it. Listen to me carefully. What I'm about to tell you will change your life."

I stay quiet, still at a loss for words.

"Tonight, you'll be visited by three spirits. They will take you places and show you things you've never seen…at least, not the way you will see them tonight. You must listen to them, Jasper, and change your ways, or you will suffer the same fate as me. And sooner than you think."

"Um…" I manage to splutter out, but then I blink, and Jacob is gone. Suddenly, I've never been more tired in my life. I collapse into my bed and let exhaustion take me.

* * *

I awake with a start. Through the window I can see that it's still dark outside, and I glance at the clock through bleary eyes. It's 1 am. I groan, and start to roll over, when I see a strange light in a far corner of the room. I sit up quickly.

_How many times am I going to get freaked out tonight?_

I am about to climb out of bed to investigate when the light begins to move. It rises from its position near the floor and begins to move towards me. I back up into my headboard, putting as much space between me and this…thing as possible.

As it nears the bed the light morphs into a small, human figure.

The figure is female. She's tiny, almost childlike, with long blonde hair and a beautiful angelic face that glows from within. She's smiling softly at me, and I feel my fear dissolve away when I look into her sparkling crystal blue eyes.

But despite her childlike appearance, she emanates the wisdom of centuries.

"Hello, Jasper."

Her voice is like wind chimes, and as soft as a spring breeze.

"Who…who are you?" I whisper. She looks as fragile as a porcelain doll – like if I even speak too loudly, she'll crack.

"I am the Ghost of Christmas Past," she tells me, then leans forward and whispers conspiratorially, "but you can call me Jane."

I nod, not knowing what else to say. I rub my eyes vigorously, but she doesn't disappear. Was Jacob's spectre not a dream? Could this be what he was talking about?

"You're not dreaming, Jasper. And it's time for us to go, we have much to see!" She giggles like a bell, then extends her hand toward me.

"Where…where are we going? How are we getting there?"

She smiles once more.

"We're going to the past, Jasper. Just take my hand, I'll lead the way."

I'm aware that she hasn't exactly answered my questions, but I take her hand regardless. I stand from the bed, and she leads me to the bedroom window.

"Um…what…um…there's no way to get down, what are you – "

I'm cut off when Jane yanks me forward toward the window. I can't even bring myself to scream as we fall through the solid, very much closed window. There is no shattering of glass, and I turn around to see we've passed through the wall unscathed, my window is intact, and…oh yeah, I seem to be flying over the town.

I squeeze Jane's hand as tightly as possible. She just laughs.

"I won't let you fall, Jasper. You can close your eyes if it will make you feel better."

I take her advice and shut my eyes tightly, taking deep breaths, ignoring the cold wind blowing through my hair and the lack of something solid beneath my feet.

Until there is.

I open my eyes.

Jane's small hand is still in mine, but we're now standing outside of a small building. I peak inside the window in front of me and immediately recognize a classroom at my old boarding school. There is a Christmas party going on, my classmates running happily around the room, playing games and making decorations. I search the room until my eyes fall on a small, blonde-haired boy sitting in the corner by himself, reading.

Me.

My heart soars as I remember this day. My father had made no arrangements for me to come home for the holidays, but my sweet sister wouldn't hear of it. I looked toward the classroom door, anxiously awaiting her arrival.

Jane turns to me.

"What are you looking at?" she asks me.

"I'm waiting for my sister, Victoria. She rescued me from spending Christmas alone at the school this year, I remember…"

Jane smiles.

"You love her very much, don't you?"

I nod, and am surprised to find myself suddenly fighting back tears.

"I did, yes. She's been dead for a while now…died on Christmas day, actually. So did my mother."

I swallow the lump in my throat as I see the door open and the unmistakeable mane of fiery red hair sweeps into the room.

"Jazzy my love! I've come to whisk you away!" she calls dramatically. I see 'young me' leap from the desk and launch myself into Victoria's arms. Her laughter rings throughout the room and I can feel the tears falling freely from my eyes now.

Jane squeezes my hand, and the scene in front of me begins to fade.

"No! No, Jane, please, just let me see a little more, please!"

"We have too much to see, Jasper, we have to keep going."

We're in the air again, soaring across the dark landscape, and I feel like I've lost my sweet sister all over again.

We land once more in front of a tall office building, and Jane lifts us up to peer through the windows on the top floor. There is a holiday office party going on, and I see a small woman with long dark hair, dressed in a business suit, standing with a group of people.

_Maria._

I haven't seen her in ages. I was an intern in her accounting office…_this _accounting office, for three years as a teenager. She was ruthless, and cold, and taught me everything I know about the business.

_Wait…this party…I remember this party…this was when I met…_

And suddenly, there she was.

_Alice._

To this day, the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on.

I see myself standing near Maria, a few years older now than that boy at boarding school. I'm clearly not paying attention to the conversation around me, more interested in the drink in my hand than the fake smiles and high-pitched laughs of those trying to impress Maria with their wit.

Then, as though I feel her presence, I look up directly into the deep blue eyes of Alice Brandon. Like a planet and its moon, we're pulled together by a force more powerful than either of us. No words are spoken. She simply takes my hand and leads me to the space where people are dancing. I remember promising myself that I'd never let her go.

My heart clenches at the memory. The party begins to fade before me, and I know where Jane will be taking me next.

On a snowy dirt road, I see a slightly older me standing with my beautiful Alice. She's crying and handing me a diamond ring that once graced her lovely, slender left ring finger. I don't want to hear her words again. I know them all by heart as it is, having replayed this conversation in my head millions of times. But Jane pulls me closer, and I can't help but listen like the masochist I am.

"You're not even here anymore, Jasper. Your body is, but your mind, your _heart _has been gone for years now. I know losing Victoria and then your mother was hard. I know that. But it's like you died along with them, and I can't take it anymore. I deserve better than this. I…I deserve better than you."

And with that she turns, sobbing, and runs off down the road back to her house. I stand in the road clutching the ring, then slip it into my pocket and walk slowly in the opposite direction, defeated.

Present-day me is crying like a little girl, the ache fresh in my chest. I can't remember smiling, or laughing, since that say. I bury my face in my hands and let the tears flow freely.

"I was so stupid to let her go. After I lost my sister and my mother, my father walked out on me, and I just…shut down. Instead of leaning on Alice and letting her into my heart where she belonged, I pushed her away, buried myself in my work, and…she was right. She deserved so much better than me."

I feel Jane gently grip my arm above the elbow, and when I lift my head I'm sitting in my bedroom, in my bed, alone.

I flop back onto my pillows, attempting to convince myself that it had all been a dream

There are tears running down my face.

My arm is still slightly warm from Jane's grasp.

There is snow on my floor.

_Fuck. That really wasn't a dream. That really happened…_

Suddenly, like I've been drugged, I can no longer keep my eyes open. Sleep takes me quickly.


	3. Part III

**PART III**

My eyes snap open. I look at the clock. 1 am.

_Wait…what? Ok, déjà vu…it was 1 am the last time I woke up…wasn't it?_

I see a light coming from under my bedroom door, and stumble over to investigate. I open the door and see that the spare room across the hall is open, and a bright light is coming from it.

I peek my head in the room and am greeted by the largest person I've ever seen. He's wearing a bright green cloak and sitting on what looks like a chair made out of food. He looks up as I enter the room and gives me a broad smile.

"Hello!" he booms. "I am the Ghost of Christmas Present! You, my friend, can call me Felix. Are you ready for our journey? I do not have much time on this earth, you know."

I cock my head, confused.

"You don't have much time?"

"My life lasts only one day, friend. And that day is today, so best to make the most of it! Come closer, touch my cloak and we'll be off!"

Knowing the drill this time, I don't hesitate to grab the hem of Felix's cloak. The room vanishes instantly and instead of flying, we appear in a busy street in the city. It's morning here, Christmas morning in fact, and cheerful people are bustling around calling 'Merry Christmas!' to each other.

We turn down a small street with many condemned houses. One, I can see, is inhabited and glowing from within. We come to a stop outside the window. Inside, I recognize Edward Cullen walking through the front door.

"This is Cullen's house? He lives _here_? I must pay him better than this!"

Felix shook his head.

"My friend, you may pay Edward Cullen just enough to support himself, but not nearly enough to also support his family so they may live comfortably."

He motions back to the window.

Cullen makes his way inside, and I see that he is carrying a small boy no more than six on his shoulders and holding small crutches in one hand. The kid is laughing, but looks thin and pale.

I look around the room again and notice that the sparse furniture is rickety, the paint is peeling off the walls, and there is a bed in the corner of the area that makes up the living room/dining room/kitchen where Edward and his wife must sleep, giving their children the house's only bedroom.

I also see a petite brunette pulling a very small turkey out of the oven. She turns and sets the bird on the dining room, and I'm shocked by how stunningly beautiful she is. She looks up at Edward with intense adoration and walks over to take the boy down from his shoulders. Edward hands him his crutches and he hobbles over to a chair by the fireplace and sits down to take off his snow-covered shoes.

A door opens in the house, and two more children run out of it – a girl of about 12 and another boy who looks to be around 10.

The family sits down around the table, while Edward carves the turkey and his wife serves the children some vegetables.

"The turkey looks perfect, Bella," Edward says as he smiles at his wife. "Charlie, Renee, Seth, pass your plates down here."

The children excitedly pass their plates down to their father. I gather that the sickly boy is named Seth.

"I didn't realize Edward's son was terminally ill. Is he…will he live a long life, Felix?"

Felix looks grim.

"The Cullens can't afford the right medical care. There are many procedures that could extend his life, but…well, if things continue this way, there will most likely be an empty chair at this table next year."

I can feel my face blanch as I hear these words.

_Cullen's son is going to die…and it's my fault._

"No, no, that can't happen. Tell me how to stop it, Felix!"

"We're not finished yet, my friend. Come, we have a few more places to visit today."

"But what about – "

"Come."

I grab Felix's cloak again, and suddenly we're standing outside of a completely different house. It's rather large, and through the window I can see an elegantly decorated sitting room filled with happy, well-fed people. A table in the center of the room is piled high with turkey, vegetables, and sweets. I can't help the anger I feel creeping up on me. These people have everything while Edward and his family share a turkey that is barely enough for one person.

_It's my fault…_

I'm shocked when I recognize the booming laugh echoing throughout the room. This is my nephew's house.

I see Emmett come into the room with a beautiful blonde on his arm.

"She said yes! She said yes!"

The smiling blonde woman, who I gather is Emmett's girlfriend-now-fiancé Rosalie, holds up her left hand to show off the large, sparkling diamond now gracing her ring finger.

My heart nearly stops as I am reminded once more of my beautiful Alice, and what I've lost.

Felix grabs my arm, and we're again in front of a different house. It's small and quaint, and through the window I can see a roaring fire and a sparkling Christmas tree. A small woman is sitting in a chair by the fire, drinking a cup of coffee.

_Alice._

She hasn't changed since the day she walked away from me. My fingers itch to touch her skin, her hair, her lips once more. She looks sad and thoughtful, and I realize she's alone in the house. I breathe a sigh of relief.

_She's not married, she's not married…_

_And yet…she's not happy. I never wanted her to be alone._

I feel the tears coming again. What have I done to her?

I rub my hands over my face, and when I drop them I see that I'm standing in a snow-covered field, alone.

* * *

I hear a distant clock strike midnight and suddenly there is a tall, hooded figure walking towards me slowly. I feel the hair on the back of my neck stand up at the sight.

_Oh Jesus…it's Death. I'm going to die in the middle of this field, and I'll never have the chance to make anything right…to save little Seth._

The figure reaches me and pulls down its hood. I see the gaunt, pale face of a man. He has sunken eyes that are a dull crimson in color. His snowy white hair is thin and wispy.

When he speaks to me, his voice is like an ominous echo slithering through a long-sealed tomb. It chills me to the bone.

"I am Caius."

I gulp audibly and can't stop myself from trembling. I am reassured that this is not, however, Death in the flesh.

"And…you're the Ghost of Christmas, um, Future?"

He nods.

"Christmas Yet to Come, yes."

I find myself dropping to my knees in front of him.

"Caius, please, show me what will happen. Teach me your lesson. I don't want to end up like Jacob. Help me, please."

Caius does not speak, he simply beckons me forward. I stand and step toward him, instantly finding myself inside a cluttered and battered-looking shop. Looking around, I can tell it's a pawn shop. There are two men at the counter, discussing some items with the owner. Apparently they looted them from the house of a dead man. I see a few electronics, an antique watch, a small diamond ring, and a tattered copy of _Macbeth_ topping the pile.

I turn to question Caius, but suddenly find myself in the dining room of some family. A visibly relieved husband and wife sit at the table, discussing the death of a man they owed a lot of money.

I turn once more and find myself in the house of Edward Cullen. He and Bella are sitting on their bed in the corner, weeping. Their children, Charlie and Renee, sit on the hearth of the fireplace, each holding a small crutch.

"Oh no, Seth. Little Seth. Caius, he isn't…he hasn't…" the tears are pricking at my eyes now. "He's dead, isn't he. He's dead, and it's my fault."

I turn to the spirit. He remains silent.

"Tell me who this man is that died. Who were those people talking about? Whose possessions were at the pawn shop?"

Caius beckons me forward once more. I step, and appear in a churchyard, surrounded by graves. I shudder involuntarily. Caius is no longer next to me, and I look around wildly for him. I see him standing yards away by a headstone sitting atop a fresh grave. He points to the writing on the stone.

I creep forward, terrified that I already know what's written there. The stone is quite plain – there are no dates, no epitaph. Just the name of the miserable soul that lies beneath.

_JASPER WHITLOCK_

All of the breath leaves my lungs, and I grab at the front of Caius's cloak.

"Caius! This can't happen! Help me fix it! Please, tell me how to fix it! I was wrong to hate Christmas, to push away everyone I've loved…my nephew, my Alice. I promise to always remember what I've seen tonight, to live by these lessons each and every day. Just help me take it all back!"

I hold Caius's cloak tightly, and find myself suddenly falling forward. I land in a sobbing mess on my own bed.


	4. Part IV

**PART IV**

I leap from my bed, wipe the tears and snot my face, and throw open the curtains. It's morning. It's _Christmas _morning.

"I haven't missed it!"

I scramble into some clothes and throw my coat around my shoulders. I run downstairs and out the front door, planning to drive right to the nearest store and buy Edward Cullen the fattest turkey I can find.

My car, however, is completely covered in the snow that must have fallen during the night. I turn and see a boy walking down the street, the morning paper under his arm, and flag him down.

"Hey kid!"

He looks up, terrified.

_I guess my reputation has preceded me…_

"Merry Christmas! I'll give you $50 if you do me a huge favour."

A smile spreads across his face and he jogs over. I hand him $150 in cash. His eyes widen.

"I want you to run to the market on the corner and buy the biggest, fattest, most expensive turkey you can find. Have them deliver it to Edward Cullen's house. You got that? _Edward Cullen_. Keep whatever the change is, and have a merry Christmas!"

The boy nods enthusiastically and sprints off in the direction of the market. I take off at a run in the opposite direction. I just round the corner when I slam right into a tall, smartly dressed man. I immediately recognize him as Laurent, the silent charity collector from the day before.

Laurent takes a step back in shock, then narrows his eyes slightly. I can see he's planning on walking around me, so I stop him.

"Laurent, my good man! Take this for your charity, please," I say as I shove nearly $300 in cash into his hands. His eyes are as big as saucers. "And also, count on a large donation very soon, you have my word. Merry Christmas!"

I wave and take off running once more, hearing a quiet, 'Merry Christmas to you, Mr. Whitlock,' from behind me.

I can clearly remember the house I saw last night, and arrive quicker than I expected.

_Alice's home. I can't believe she's been this close to me all this time._

I have no idea what I'll say, but I know I need to be here. I knock on the door and hold my breath. It opens slowly.

_Alice._

I let my breath out in a long sigh. She's just exquisite.

"Jasper?"

"Alice. Beautiful, beautiful Ali. Merry Christmas."

"Yes, um…Merry Christmas, Jasper. Um…what are you doing here?"

I hesitantly reach forward and grab her delicate hand in mine. She doesn't resist, to my relief.

"Alice, I'm such an unbelievable idiot. Though, I'm sure you knew that already," I smirk at her. She returns it. My heart skips a beat. "I don't expect your forgiveness. In fact, I don't even know if I want it, because I know I don't deserve it. But Alice, please, please believe me when I say I am so sorry. There aren't enough sorrys in the world for you, but I'll spend every day of the rest of my life giving them to you, I promise."

"Oh, Jasper – "

"Let me finish, please. I had…an interesting night last night, and you probably wouldn't believe me if I told you about it, but it changed me. I've been a horrible, angry, selfish Scrooge of a person for so long, but I'm not that man anymore. I'm happy, I'm turning things around, I…I just gave $300 to a charity for homeless people! I'm here today with no expectations. I only wanted to see you, to tell you that you've been right for a long time, and…and I don't want you to spend Christmas alone, so I want you to come to a party with me."

Alice stands there, stunned. She must think I'm insane. I wait for her to rip her hand from my grasp and slam the door in my face, but she doesn't. She studies my eyes, every line and contour of my face, like she's searching my soul. Then a small, soft smile graces her angelic face.

"There you are."

We spend the walk to Emmett's house talking about my adventure the night before. I could never keep anything from Alice – though I do tell her it was a dream I had. She seems stunned, but accepts everything I say. She really does believe me.

When we arrive, I knock loudly on the door, which is opened quickly by Emmett himself. He looks stunned.

"Uncle…Jasper? You came? And Alice?"

"Merry Christmas Emmett! Have I missed the big moment?"

Emmett quickly looks behind him, a smirk on his face, and shakes his head.

"No, you're just in time…well come in! Food's on the table. Rosie! Look who showed up!"

I close the door behind us, and spend the next few hours just enjoying everything – people, music, laughter.

Emmett, with the excuse of getting more drinks, leaves the room after about an hour of our arrival and comes back with a large wrapped box. He plops it in front of Rosalie, telling her he must have forgotten to give it to her earlier. She ends up opening seven different boxes, all hidden one within another, until finding a small black velvet box at last. She opens it to reveal a stunning diamond – the exact ring I saw during my journeys last night. She, of course, says yes. Emmett pops bottles of champagne, and we spend the day celebrating love, and life.

* * *

The day after Christmas, I sit in my office waiting for Edward to arrive. His Christmas bonus – a check for $10,000 – is sitting on top of my desk in an official looking envelope. I'm struggling to keep the scowl on my face.

_This oughtta be good._

I hear the bell over the door chime.

_Show time._

"CULLEN! My office, now!"

I hear him hurriedly drop his briefcase and jacket onto his desk and jog to my office door.

"Y-Yes Mr. Whitlock?"

"How much work did you get done the day before yesterday?"

"Oh, um…quite a bit sir, but not all of it. I'll be finishing that up today…"

I snort.

"And, what about _today's _work? When will that get done?"

"Well I should have enough time to – "

"What I think, Mr. Cullen, is that you are not very good at budgeting your time. I don't think any of this work will get done before the New Year. Perhaps you should just gather your things and _go home_."

"Oh, Mr Whitlock, please don't fire me. I-I have time to get it all done, and I can stay late and – "

"Cullen, take this," I hand him the envelope, "And get out of my sight."

"M-Mr. Whitlock, please – "

"In fact, why don't you open that in front of me, I'd like to see your face when you read it."

Edward's hands are trembling as he opens the envelope and pulls out what's inside. His face pales, then reddens. There are tears in his eyes.

"W-What is this…"

I finally smile genuinely at him, stand from my chair, and make my way around the desk.

"That, Edward, is a Christmas bonus. And I wasn't kidding when I told you to leave. I want you to take this week off, come back on January 2nd. Paid vacation, of course. And by the way, I'm giving you a 50% raise."

Edward is silently mouthing words, too shocked to speak. The tears are running down his cheeks now.

"I've heard about the health of your son, little Seth, and I want you to come to me if you need help with _any _of his medical expenses. I'm being completely sincere, so don't be shy about asking. I have more money than I know what to do with, or could ever need. I want to help."

Edward lets out a sob that the old me would have mocked. He launches himself forward and pulls me into a tight hug that the old me would have been disgusted with.

The new me returns the hug, and my heart swells with the knowledge that I am helping this selfless man and his innocent son.

"Mr. Whitlock, I don't…I can't…thank you, sir. Thank you so much."

He releases me, and I hold up my hand.

"Don't thank me, Edward. I've been awful to you and I want to change things. And please, call me Jasper. Go home, spend time with your family."

Edward nods his head enthusiastically and sprints from my office. I wait to hear the bell chime, but it never comes. I look up to see Edward standing in my doorway again.

"Mr. Whitlock, come over for lunch. We have plenty of leftovers from Christmas, someone sent us a large…"

He stops and looks at me with shock. I laugh, and grab my coat. As we leave, I see Alice on the sidewalk.

"Jasper, I was just coming to see you…but I see I'm interrupting. I'll just, um, call you later?"

"Oh no! Come with us, miss. We're going to my house for lunch, I'd be glad to have you," Edward says cheerfully. I've never seen the man so happy in my life.

Alice happily agrees, and I spend a wonderful afternoon with the Cullens and my beautiful Alice. Little Seth attaches himself to me quickly, and he spends most of the day on my knee.

Alice and I leave together, and she accompanies me back to my house. On the door step, I lean down and kiss her small hand. She responds by throwing herself into my arms and kissing me fiercely. It's like heaven to have her lips on mine once more.

I back us into the house and we collapse on the couch, not breaking the kiss. She claws at my jacket, and then my shirt, and pulls them off me simultaneously. I remove her coat and shirt in response. Her skin is like smooth porcelain, and I take my time admiring it.

She smashes her lips to mine again, sliding her small tongue across my bottom lip. I groan when I feel her small hands struggling with my belt buckle, but stop her.

"Ali…are you sure you want to do this? I've never, ever stopped loving you, not for one second, but I don't want you to think you – "

"Jasper, shut the fuck up. I know. This is my decision, and I've made it. I missed you more than you'll ever know. And I can see, hear, and _feel _that the man I fell in love with in Maria's office all those years ago has finally come back. And yes, I'm on the pill. So quit talking, and make love to me."

I smile at my beautiful Alice, and tip an imaginary hat.

"Yes ma'am."

Alice giggles and yanks my belt off, then unbuttons my pants and pulls them down to my ankles along with my boxers. I slide her pants down her legs, followed by her panties, and sit up. Alice straddles my lap and positions herself over my cock. I can feel the heat coming from her, but take my time pushing up toward her as she lowers herself down onto me. We groan at the same time, relishing in the feel of each other.

No one has ever felt as good as Alice. It's like two halves of the same whole when we're connected like this.

We begin to move together, Alice's little moans spurring me on. I know I won't last long, and by the sound of things she won't either. She slides her hands into my hair and tugs roughly, making me hiss in pleasure. I move my lips to her neck, sucking and licking the smooth skin there, until I feel her tighten around me. She cries out and throws her head back as she rides out her orgasm. It doesn't take long for me to do the same.

As we come down, Alice slumps forward, exhausted, and puts her head in the crook of my neck. I slide myself out of her, but don't loosen my grip around her. I lay us down side by side and grab a blanket off the back of the couch to throw over us. Alice falls asleep shortly after, snuggling into my chest and sighing in contentment.

I watch her sleep, stroking her hair and holding her tightly.

I think of a small drawer in my bedroom nightstand where a small, slightly used diamond ring sits, waiting for its owner to claim it once more.

I can't fucking wait for next Christmas.

**THE END

* * *

**

**A/N:** So I didn't have a beta, apologies for any typos/tense fuck-ups. I hope you liked this, my lovely Ally. Thanks for unknowingly helping me write some of this jajajaja. MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!


End file.
